needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Garden of the King
The Garden of the King is a stage in Need For Madness 2. Complementing the title, EL KING is featured as the stage's boss, though with surprisingly decreased difficulty. Despite the mass popularity of this stage in Multiplayer, it is often critisized about the stage's size, Camping Strategies, and ability to Stall almost indefinately. Overview The stage remake of He Is Coming For You Next, and thus contains several elements from it's predecessor. The most famous trait of this stage is the large amounts of hazards in this level, which are capable of wasting nearly any car -a metaphor to EL KING's strength. Other trademark stage parts include the strategically placed ramps, the electrified hoop in the center of the stage, and the Low Wide Ramp at the start are good examples. The Hoop is also extremely easy to reach, and requires almost no effort to stunt. The AI in this stage is varied at extremities, as the cars will alternate from Racing to Wasting, and vice versa. An interesting note is that there is always at least one car racing at any time, thus increasing the stage's difficulty. MASHEEN's camping routes are also varied, and are more or less inaccurate. The soundtrack sings repeatedly the words "Power, POWER, POWER!" signalling the fact one needs to constantly keep power to not get wasted. Strategy Wasting As the track holds 9 laps, Wasting is easier than Racing to some points. Preferred cars include Sword of Justice, Lead Oxide, High Rider, all with varying abilities. While Sword is a dominant Waster, he is subjected to problems in evading and doing real collateral damage. Lead Oxide has the highest Wasting capabilities of the three, along with massive defenses. His downside is his slow speed and poor steering control. High Rider is an all-around, and holds no real weaknesses. The best method is to Waste the cars one by one. The last car to remain is usually EL KING, and it is not recommended to attempt to waste him in any other order. As a strong waster, EL KING will deal much damage, while the player will give him low amounts. Fixing is a must once damage reaches 80%, try and repair yourself using the hoop in the middle. Make sure you constantly perform stunts for energy. EL KING may seem slow, but he has an infamous strategy of creeping on the player on occasion, along with his signature attack. Unless the process above is followed, the player may attempt to waste EL KING first to take out the largest threat- though this feat is usually difficult to do. A risky way to waste EL KING is by running through the spikes in between the ramps. EL KING will attempt to chase you, taking severe damage should he crash into the spikes. If this process is repeated, EL KING should get wasted first as his bulky size may not fit through certain gaps in the spikes. This method should only be attempted after all other cars have been wasted, as EL KING may chase after other cars. As a side note, it should be kept in mind that the player should repair the car before attempting to waste EL KING, or risk being followed by the King and allowing him to fix. Despite the fact EL KING is reasonably slow, he will also race and finish rather quickly, If EL KING, attempts to fix, smash him head on or at the back wheels to spin him out, destroying his chances on going to fix. Finish him soon after. Racing It is not a good choice to race, though if one wants to race this level, High Rider, who is very durable and fast, is the most optimum choice. Being durable, fast, able to survive a full fledged bash from EL KING, and having the capability to backflip/sail across spikes and frames, one can race the track. However, the player must constantly preform stunts to keep the power quantity high, and in the occasion of being damaged, race to the hoop and back. As a common used quote in Racing, "'Race like you would race in any level, but stay vigilant and don't be afraid to repair yourself." ' Trivia *This level is almost almost entirely based off the stage He Is Coming For You Next.﻿ The only is obvious differences are the stage's name, color, and soundtrack. *It is actually easier to waste EL KING in this stage compared to its previous counterpart, due to the fact Sword of Justice and High Rider are good wasters. *This stage is arguably the most enjoyable stage to waste with after MASHEEN and DR Monstaa are unlocked. *Oddly, one can see EL KING sailing over Spikes in an elegant fashion, showing his true strength. side in the dark